Aquaman (film)
Aquaman is a 2010 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the seventh installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the seventh installment of Phase One. It was directed by James Wan and stars Jason Momoa, Kate Mara, Dan Stevens, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Nicole Kidman, and Michael Rooker. The film spawned two sequels: Aquaman: The Dead King in 2013 and Aquaman: Uprising in 2016. The film was released on November 24, 2010 to gross $591.8 million on a $260 million budget. The film ran 100 minutes. The film also received positive reviews. Synopsis Arthur Curry grew up believing he was the human son of fisherman Tom Curry. However, after his father dies, Arthur discovers his mother is the Queen of the Lost City of Atlantis, and he is the Lost Prince. Plot Queen Atlanna of the underwater nation of Atlantis gives birth to a son. However, due to the son's apparent secret heritage, Atlanna swims to the surface and gives her son to Tom Curry, a fisherman who she knows. Tom promises to raise the child. 31 years later, Arthur Curry is a lifeguard at Happy Harbor. His father, Tom, is dying. Arthur visits him in the hospital, where he realizes Tom is going to die any day now. However, before he passes on, Tom gives Arthur directions to where he can find his mother. Arthur takes it just as Tom's heart stops and he is pronounced dead. Arthur realizes the directions take him underwater. However, Arthur recognizes Tom was given this paper by Arthur's mother and he swims under. He soon finds Atlantis, where he is taken in after falling unconscious from lack of air. Arthur meets Mera, the Princess of Atlantis. Arthur reveals he was sent here to meet his mother. Mera takes Arthur to Nuidis Vulko, Atlantis's smartest scientist. Nuidis confirms that Arthur is the lost Prince of Atlantis. Mera reveals to Arthur that he is the son of the late Queen Atlanna. Arthur refuses to believe this and swims back up to the surface. Mera meets with the Council; Vulko, King Nereus, war adviser Orm Marius, and treasurer Debbie Perkins. It is revealed that Debbie was also abandoned by her mother to live on the surface world. Mera, Vulko, and Debbie vote to go after Arthur to have him embrace his destiny, while Nereus, who wants to stay King, and Orm, who wants to become King, vote no. However, it is a 3-2 vote, and Mera goes to the surface to find him. Arthur dismisses her at first, until Mera finally gets him to realize this makes him special. The two have sex in Arthur's apartment, before he decides to go with her back to Atlantis. On a submarine near Atlantis, David Hyde and the other crew members learn they are sinking. Hyde takes a suit and escapes, leaving the others to die. Hyde finds Atlantis, where he is brought in by Debbie. Arthur is crowned King, angering Nereus, who is brought back down to war adviser, Orm is brought back down to treasurer, and Debbie is given a job at Vulko's lab, after she lost her position. Mera realizes she is no longer Princess, until Arthur marries her and she becomes Queen. Hyde is allowed to stay by Arthur for the time being as long as he does not commit treason, in which case he would be thrown out to drown. Mera reveals that Arthur can breathe underwater, he just has to believe that and he can. Arthur finally adjusts to the Atlantean culture and settles in. Hyde begins to slowly use the Atlantean technology to create a powerful suit. Hyde attempts to escape, and Arthur learns he plans on revealing Atlantis to the public, and all of it's powerful and ahead-of-it's-era tech. The two get into a fight, where Arthur decides to settle this by having a public fight. The two fight, and much to the dismay of Mera, Debbie, and Vulko, Arthur loses and is injured by Hyde. Hyde becomes King, which makes Orm and Nereus happy as they had already been plotting with him. Arthur, Mera, Debbie, and Vulko begin to plan a rebellion. After Atlantis learns of Hyde's plan, even Orm and Nereus turn against him. Getting all of Atlantis on their side, Hyde is overthrown, just after killing Nereus. Hyde is put into a cell, while Mera mourns her father. Orm begins his plan to become King. Arthur and Mera make Atlantis their own once again, while she gets him to realize that maybe Atlantis opening to the public wouldn't be the worst idea. In a mid-credits scene, Arthur visits the grave of her mother and discovers she harbored a deep secret about his heritage. In a post-credits scene, Amanda Waller of A.R.G.U.S is revealed to know about Atlantis. Cast * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Kate Mara as Mera * Dan Stevens as Orm Marius/Ocean Master * Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Hyde/Black Manta * Alicia Vikander as Debbie Perkins/Deep Blue * Colin Firth as Nuidis Vulko * Nicole Kidman as Atlanna * Michael Rooker as Nereus Appearances Locations *Atlantis **Throne Room **Council Room **Arena **Golden Road **Prison *Happy Harbor **Beach **Happy Harbor General Hospital Events *Duel at the Arena *Battle for Atlantis Organizations *Atlantean Royal Family *A.R.G.U.S.